


Announcement

by Chibiwolf999



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 02:39:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17034938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibiwolf999/pseuds/Chibiwolf999
Summary: “I think maybe we should have Tequila test out the newest one handed shotgun. He’s been begging me for it.” Ginger chuckles nervously, trying to keep her conversation with Merlin going. They had been talking for a while and the train of though was tapering off so it was starting to get awkward.“Ginger, dear. Is there something else on your mind? You seem to be stalling.” Merlin said with a smile, trying to ease her worries.





	Announcement

“I think maybe we should have Tequila test out the newest one handed shotgun. He’s been begging me for it.” Ginger chuckles nervously, trying to keep her conversation with Merlin going. They had been talking for a while and the train of though was tapering off so it was starting to get awkward.

“Ginger, dear. Is there something else on your mind? You seem to be stalling.” Merlin said with a smile, trying to ease her worries.

“No I… well… yes there is" Ginger says as she shifts her weight from foot to foot, not really sure how to say what she needs to tell him. "I um…” she says before swallowing. Her gear beats faster and faster as she says her next words. “I’m pregnant.”

There was a few moments of silence as Merlin processes what she had said. He stared at her stunned. It was Merlin who broke the silence with a question that nearly broke Ginger.

“Are you serious?” He asked.

Of course she was serious. Why would she kid about something like that. Her heart was in her throat and she couldn’t speak because she was fighting back tears. The only thing she could do was slowly nod.

Suddenly, Merlin’s serious face broke into a huge smile. He wrapped his arms around her waist and picked her up, spinning both of them. He was laughing by this point.

Ginger was I shock by the change In emotion by the man she was on love with. And even more so when Merlin set her down and kissed her deeply. He held the kiss for several moments, cupping her face and holding Ginger.

“Dear why didn’t you tell me? I’m goin ta be a da’!” Merlin said excitedly. He was so excited he was practically dancing around the room.

“I didn’t want to tell you because I didn’t know what to expect.” Ginger said as tears slowly rolled down her cheeks in relief. He was excited. He wasn’t upset.

Merlin stopped and calmed down but the smile never leaving his face. His walked over to Ginger and kissed her forehead.

“Why would I be anything but excited? I love you Ginger. Always will.” He said lovingly as he wiped her cheeks with his thumps.

Ginger give a soft sigh as she smiles up at Merlin. “ I love you too.” She said. She was happy, truly happy.

Merlin suddenly stood up straight as a board and gasped.

“What is it?” Ginger asked.

“I have to tell Harry and Eggsy!” He exclaims. He quickly let go of Gingers face and runs out the room.

Ginger could hear him running down the hall yelling for his two friends. Ginger chuckles. She wasn’t sure why she was so scared in the first place now. All she knew was she loved Merlin and he was excited to be a dad. She placed and hand over her stomach and though about the baby. That’s when she herd, “What?!” from Harry down the hall. This time she laughed.


End file.
